Needle in the hay
by salvecharlie
Summary: Porque tres años de búsqueda y uno de resignación no son suficientes para apaciguar los deseos del corazón. Aunque el tiempo sólo haya logrado retorcer las cosas. Ella no es lo que parece, y aquello es sólo la punta del iceberg. Sasusaku AU


**Needle in the hay**

 **(Aguja en el pajar)**

 **Por SalveCharlie**

-Te necesitamos en urgencias.

Oyó luego del chirrido típico de la puerta, que había sido abierta sin previo anuncio. Y una expresión de necedad le cruzó como una flecha. Odiaba urgencias. Todo era para ayer, y la gente iba de un lado a otro corriendo, empujando, y haciendo el trabajo a medias.

-No sé qué debería hacer yo ahí- Explicó, con una voz acorde a la primera reacción que se mantenía impasible en su rostro pálido. El hombre causante de tal interrupción no se inmutó, y agarró su cabello rubio con algo de frustración, aguantando cualquier improperio alojado en su garganta y deseoso de salir.

-Es urgencias, energúmeno. Y si te solicito venir conmigo a pesar de la cara de mierda que sabía, ibas a dirigirme, ha de ser por algo.

Alzó una ceja. Tenía razón. La gente solía rehuir pedirle favores debido a su fama de huraño insufrible. No convencido aún, ignoró olímpicamente la petición y continuó revisando el papeleo burocrático que le mantenía estático en el escritorio desde hace incontables horas, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada al hombre que continuaba en su lugar. Éste suspiró con fuerza. Sabía que sería complicado sacarle de su cubículo, pero la paciencia, a pesar de ser una cualidad en él, se había escapado lejos de su alcance.

-Sasuke- Le llamó. El mencionado alzó la vista hacia su colega y encontró en su rostro una seriedad tan inusual que sintió algo removerse dentro de su cabeza. El asunto era grave.- Por favor. Es imperativa tu presencia.

El hombre que asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo a través de la puerta del despacho personal perteneciente al doctor Uchiha, le sostuvo la mirada por breves instantes que pensó, serían suficientes para convencerle de acompañarlo. El terco neurólogo no tuvo más remedio que soltar un bufido de frustración y caminar hacia la salida más rápido de lo que habría querido. En el pasillo ya estaba el doctor rubio, que caminó delante de él sin decir una sola palabra, notoriamente acelerado. Urgencias no era una departamento que se encontrara lejos de su despacho, pero el camino se le hizo más largo de lo habitual, a pesar de que a veces pasaba semanas sin poner un pie allí. Al llegar, el ambiente era tal como recordaba: un completo desastre. Doctores, enfermos y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro sin fijarse en su entorno, chocando entre sí, insultándose deliberadamente y continuando con su camino tan concentrados como antes. Esquivaron hábilmente al personal, llegaron a una de las pocas salas del sector que contaba con no más de una cama y que utilizaban, básicamente, quienes necesitaran estar aislados de tanto alboroto. Sin contratiempos, el doctor rubio abrió la puerta, que chirrió un tanto más fuerte que la del despacho de Sasuke. Y dentro, sentada sobre la cama situada en medio de la habitación blanca hasta el hastío había una chica. Volteó a verles en cuánto llegaron, la puerta les había delatado. Tenía el cabello rosa cual chicle de frutas y parecía tan asustada como confusa. Los ojos verdes que tenía se clavaron en ambos, más en ninguno específicamente. Frunció un tanto el ceño, como si no pudiera verles con claridad. Llevaba una bata verde agua, de hospital, que le cubría casi hasta sus rodillas envueltas en gasas y vendajes. Entonces, toda su atención se centró en el neurólogo que mantenía los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible.

Sasuke sintió el techo caerle sobre la cabeza y un dolor liberado desde su subconsciente le recorrió a través de la espina dorsal, punzante. Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera emitir algún sonido, salió estrepitosamente del lugar, dando tal portazo que muchos quienes yacían por los pasillos voltearon a verle, pero que el no oyó. Se recargo sobre la pared tangente y tomó su cabeza entre ambas manos. Con más sutileza salió el doctor que le había llevado a aquel lugar.

-Es ella, ¿verdad?- Dijo, sin rodeos. No necesitó más explicación que la respiración enfermiza y la expresión que resumía mil emociones surcando el rostro de su amigo.- Es Haruno-san…

No había oído aquel nombre en bastante tiempo. Se había prohibido a sí mismo y a su escaso círculo más cercano hablar de ella.

Naruto le observó con infinita compasión, al tiempo que Sasuke se dejaba arrastrar por la gravedad y su parte trasera tocaba el piso frío y apestoso a blanqueador. Se mantuvo estático, abruptamente ageno a lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Naruto le miró aún cuándo sentía miles de pequeñas agujas incrustándose en su cuerpo, que le hacían pensar lo pésima idea que había sido presentarle la situación así como así. En cuánto la vio, no se detuvo siquiera tres segundos a pensar que hacer. Sus pasos le guiaron hasta el despacho de él hombre que continuaba sin mover un músculo más que sus dedos apretándole el rostro.

Incapaz de cualquier cosa que no fuera brindar una compañía silenciosa, se quedó junto a sasuke hasta que al menos, quitó las manos de su cara

-Naruto…- Murmuró tan bajo que el mencionado debió intuir la palabra dicha. – ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

Era difícil de explicar, aún cuándo él había sido el primero en atender a aquella chica. Según palabras de los paramédicos, fue encontrada a las orillas del río que cruzaba la ciudad, afamado por tener un caudal abundante y brusco de agua que en la historia se había llevado a unos cuántos desafortunados. La ambulancia fue hasta allá a causa de una llamada anónima. El resto de la historia, no eran más que tecnicismos médicos innecesarios para la información requerida por Sasuke. Le dijo lo poco que sabía.

Había visto, antes de esta, tres veces al doctor Sasuke Uchiha en ese estado. Y luego de cada una, su coraza y personalidad antisocial se reafirmaba. Pero el hermetismo total estaba roto, y aquello sólo era prueba de la profunda consternación que le mantenía envuelto en un espiral indescriptible para todo aquel que no estuviera en sus zapatos, por muy empático que fuera.

No parecía mejorado cuándo se puso de pie. Era tan alto que de estirar sus brazos podría tocar los focos de la luz, y tan imponente que inspiraba una combinación de miedo y respeto. Pero Naruto sabía la verdad. Detrás de su rostro, ahora traducido en una seriedad muda y furiosa, había una confusión insoportable.

-Sasuke.- Le llamó el rubio traumatólogo.- Antes de que entres, debes saber algo.

Endureció aún más la mirada. Odiaba las sorpresas. Y en aquel momento, más que nunca.

-Tiene amnesia. No recuerda absolutamente nada.

No se había detenido a pensar en el rostro completamente confuso que tenía ella en cuanto le vio entrar. Parecía no conocerle. Y más, no le conocía. Pensó que quizás necesitaba dejarse caer otro momento, pero no podía hacerlo. Era demasiado, para un día, y quizás también para una vida completa. Pero necesitaba respuestas, explicaciones, que todo encajara de una puta vez. El calvario que llevaba dos años persiguiéndolo y que tanto se había empeñado, al menos, el ultimo tiempo en olvidar, le había alcanzado y atestado un golpeado de realidad a penas había bajado la guardia

¡Tenía que estar mintiendo! Y todos se la creían, pero él no. Todo era sólo una mala broma.

Entró hecho una huracán a la habitación de la que hace no mucho había escapado y nuevamente se encontró con el cabello rosa y los ojillos asustados de la chica, que al verle acercarse con un aire tan violento no tardó en poner sus brazos sobre su cuerpo en posición defensiva. Más Sasuke tomó ambas extremidades con mucha facilidad y nada de delicadeza, y se inclinó tanto hacia ella, que la pobrecita no podía hacer nada más que mirarle estupefacta y sentir la respiración rabiosa chocando contra su piel pálida.

-¿¡Vas a decir que no me recuerdas!?- Dijo, no tan fuerte como ella esperaba. Más lleno de rabia, confusión y otras emociones difíciles de identificar. La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza. La voz no le salía. Sasuke sólo logró llenar su mente de ira- ¿¡Cómo demonios no vas a recordar, maldita sea!?- Gritó, tanto que los ojos de la chica se atestaron de lágrimas.

-Yo…- Balbuceó. De no haber estado a una distancia tan poco prudente, habría sido imposible para Sasuke oírla.- ¡L-lo siento!- Exclamó, rompiendo en llanto. La furia del hombre se disipó, al menos de su rostro, y suavizó el agarre que mantenía en sus magullados antebrazos. No había notado que también estaban envueltos en vendas. Y al parecer, sus heridas se habían abierto nuevamente. Una mínima mancha roja se fue expandiendo desde un punto hasta teñir gran parte de la gasa. El hombre la soltó rápidamente y comprobó que en sus manos habían restos de sangre, pero ella, dentro de su llanto desconsolado lo ignoró completamente. Sumó el sentimiento de culpa al torbellino de emociones que le atestaba la cabeza. Entonces sintió una mano tomando su hombro de manera firme, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba dio la media vuelta dejando atrás el desastre que él mismo había creado. Supuso que Naruto cambiaría los vendajes y le curaría otra vez. Se fue antes de conseguir respuestas, o volverse completamente loco, siendo esto último hacia lo que más se inclinaba.

Tenía la mente uniendo hechos y neuronas a la velocidad de un segundo, pero la sentía absolutamente vacía, oculto bajo una espesa estela de incongruencias, confusión y todo el dolor inhumanamente acumulado a través de su corta vida que no superaba los cálidos veinticinco años, cuándo la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a hacer familia y a mirarle con cara de reproche cada vez que asumía su soledad como algo que él quería, y no que la vida le había brindado bofetada tras bofetada. No. Estaba lejos de considerarse un masoquista. Despreciaba la lástima como si de ántrax se tratase. Había amado tantas veces en su vida… a su dulce madre y estoico padre, a su sobreprotector hermano, a su primer perro que le acompañó fielmente durante toda la dulzura de la infancia que recordaba con tal melancolía que procuraba ignorarla el mayor tiempo posible. Y de eso se había tratado su existencia. Olvidar esto, ignorar aquello.

Sasuke Uchiha apretujó con fuerza la manilla de su despacho, de pronto mas frío, más descolorido. Entró aletargado. Se dejó llevar cual pluma por el viento hacia el escritorio atiborrado de papeles que ignoró olímpicamente. Abrió el último cajón con la última llavecita del juego que guardaba en la bata y sacó un objeto, tan simple y tan poderoso a la vez. Era una fotografía. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella, escrutándola con fuerza y admirando con ausencia. Era una chica. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que la habían sacado, pero era incapaz de sentirse parte de la historia, a pesar de haber estado ahí con ella. Fue una de esas extrañas ocasiones en que dejó su humor huraño de lado para salir a divertirse con algunas personas del hospital en lo que parecía una feria repleta de gente y demás cosas desagradables. Se llevaba a cabo todos los años desde que tenía memoria, pero dejó de asistir a los diez años. Tenía la intención de quedarse en cualquier lugar dónde no pudiera oír los chillidos de las personas a su alrededor, pero la misma chica de la fotografía se lo había impedido, tirándolo de acá a allá con la siempre oportuna ayuda de naruto cada vez que se ponía especialmente tozudo. Le había obligado, basada en el carácter fuerte que recordaba ella tenía, a jugar sin fin de cosas ridículas hasta ganar un mísero bigote postizo totalmente ridículo con el que no había parado de molestarlo el resto de la noche y algunos días siguientes. Hasta que vio la cabina de fotografías. Insistió, golpeó, amenazó, pero no logró meterle ahí con ella. Y refunfuñando una mezcla de improperios se marchó sola a la dichosa cabina, y salió gritando en el mismo tono que había salido excepcionalmente guapa y por ser un idiota, jamás se las mostraría.

Había tenido razón en ambas cosas.

Jamás las vio desde la propia mano de ella. Llegó únicamente aquella de la mano extraña de un joven que lucía el logo de FedEx* hace tres años. No había remitente.

Lucía un kimono azul marino bastante simple que le rozaba los tobillos y combinaba, según exclamó, con su cabello rosa hasta las caderas.

El mismo que le nubló la vista hace breves instantes

Miraba a la cara, ensanchado sus ojos verdes.

Los mismos que vio hace breves instantes.

Sonreía con alegría contagiosa

Los mismos labios que había añorado aunque fuera gritando su nombre sólo para molestarlo.

Sasuke deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre el vidrio que protegía la foto. Era ella. Tan enterrada dentro de su pecho. Tan molesta. La que fue sido su amiga, su compañera, su amante…

Y había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

 **Subida/editada/re-subida**

 **Supongo que la etiqueta de mistery queda bastante bien.**

 **El título corresponde a una hermosa canción del talentosísimo Elliot Smith. Totalmente recomendada**

 **Si les interesa y todo eso, cualquier comentario es bien recibido**


End file.
